Broken Friend
by Cranenigma'ssister
Summary: The doctor and Rose go to San Diego, looking for an old friend of the Doctor's. She was one of the most famous dolls till she became broken. The doctor thought it was a good idea to bring rose to meet her like he did all his other companions. I do not own Doctor who. Broken Ann(OC) Belongs to me. No 10/Oc or 10/Rose. Friendship and dirty thoughts. Rated T For safety.


_**hello! Hola! I feel ready, hyper-friendly! lol, so anyways, this popped in into my mind and thought, 'What the hell, I should try it'. sometimes it scares me of how storys pop in my head without warning and I just stare out of space when i'm in the classroom, or at music helps me to think of new ways. **_

_**So, this story of mine is NOT romance. No 10/oc or 10/rose. Just friends! Well except for rose who wants to be more then a friend to the doctor. (Please girl! he's mine!. lol jk!) This is after 'Fear her' Since I want The doctor to be happy and let Rose have her final moments with the doctor before she goes into a Parallel universe.**_

_**Disclaimer: Doctor who, the doctor and rose belongs to BBC network. I only own Broken Ann.**_

* * *

A young man started to run up to a store. A kind of store you don't see for years because, they are old and look like ruins. But this young man changed this whole store into what kids like these days.

A young woman hides in the shadows with a coat and hat, with black glasses that almost look like she was an detective. She hears a sound, a familiar sound that some people know and see. The woman shook her light brown hair , with blond and white streaks, and headed down the street towards the store. Once she got in, she turned the open sign into a closed one and walked towards the hall, her heels clicking, echoing, the sounds throughout the store.

Everything was quiet, except for a scream and running feet.

* * *

"Doctor? Where are we?"

The doctor started to dance around the console and started to pull the lever. I held on to the rail that was near me, and the doctor held on to the console. We then fell when the TARDIS landed. The doctor was jumping with glee, he helped me up, grabbed his favorite coat, and left the TARDIS.

I had to run up to catch up with the doctor, _damn him for having long, hot, legs, Oh shut up Rose! What am I thinking?! It will never work out. He's an alien who lives forever, and I'm just a...human, an 'stupid ape' as he so called us._

We walked around the corner when I stopped the doctor by jumping in front of him. "First off, wow you could walk fast, and Second, where, _when,_ are we?" I asked. THe doctor looked down at me with amusement in his eyes. His big, beautiful brown ey- _Oh shut it rose!_ The doctor looked like a boy who's going to buy jelly babys.

"Well rose, we are in San Diego, 2009. And we are here, looking for an old friend of mine." He smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back. I can't wait to meet his friend. I never met any of his old friends except well the companions, but still. We rounded a corner when a muffled scream echoed.

The doctor and I looked at one another, with knowing looks, and started to run towards the scream. We stopped in front of an old, new looking store. The sign said closed but the lights were dimmed in there. The doctor pulled out his Sonic screwdriver and open the doors easily. We checked, and looked over at the walls, which were holding creepy dolls with red eyes glowing, making me shiver and walk closer to the doctor.

Realization came into the doctor when he saw a name on one empty stock in the glass. '_Beautiful Ann_'. Who was she, or it. A sudden movement came from the corner of my eye. I turn around and saw a face staring right at me. I screamed.

* * *

After hearing that scream, Rose and I had to check it out. I looked around at the kinda empty store when realization hit me when I saw the name f an old friend of mine that I met, when we keep on bumping into each other. She loves to time travel, so she made her own little devise that looks like a watch but with a doll face on it. I don't know how she still lives with that.

A sudden scream next to me almost made me fall forward and hit the glass right in front of me. I turned to see that it was Rose wh screamed and saw that she was staring at the face of an old friend of mine.

"Beautiful Ann?" The girl with light brown hair and white, blonde hair streaks turned to look at me, even if she is hanging upside down, with her face covering her broken parts on her neck cheek and cross her eyes. She smiled, her ruby lips.

"Hello Doctor." She hopped down from the ceiling Don't ask me how she climbs up there because I really don't know. And that's rich, coming from me, since I know everything. Okay not everything but still.

I walked over to her and hugged her to me tightly, but she pushed back a little. I looked dwon at her with a 'Whats-wrong?' look. She pointed to her arms and legs showing how broken she looks.

I sighed sadly, she is ill, with a sickness that dolls that usually get. She's breaking apart if I don't do something.

"So, I see you brought a new companion. She's a lot better then Ac-"

"Okay lets just skip the introductions but I have to. Anyways, Rose, Beautiful Ann, Beautiful Ann, Rose." They both shake hands. "So enough of that what was that scream that we heard?" Ann looked up at me and guilt came in her eyes. "What did you do?" I asked.

"I wanted to see if someone could fix me, but then, the man freakout and ran into the loo when he saw what I looked like. I'm not beautiful Ann anymore. I'm a hated doll that is ugly and broken apart. Broken Ann they call me." She sighed sadly.

I put my arm around her softly and looked over to see rose going to the loo, creaking the door a bit asking if any one was in there.

"Its like she's talking to a toliet, knowing that the man might of jumped out of the window."

Ann laughed and shook her head. "It reminds me of someone I knew when he saw where babys come from and freaked out." I'm hundred precent sure that I'm blushing pink right now.

"ONCE!" I jumped in front of her pointing a finger up, showing one. "That only happened once! How was I suppose to know where the baby earthlings come from?! I freaked out of how they even got in there." Ann just laughed while I had a blush coming again.

* * *

_**Was it good?**_

_**Please say it was! I work hard on trying to find a perfect idea!**_

_**Anyways, poor doctor, blushing! That was cute!**_

_**Anyways I might continue, I don't know, only because I thought of usingthis one as a one-shot.**_

_**Speaking of One- Shots. I'm writing a one-shot Midnight sun, my book. If you didn't understand it, when i jumped one place to another.**_

_**Review please!?**_

_**Love ya! **_


End file.
